


Shall I compare Ray to a summer's day? (Sonnet 18, revised)

by Draycevixen, gritsinmisery



Category: The Professionals
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-14
Updated: 2010-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-09 10:04:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/86003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draycevixen/pseuds/Draycevixen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/gritsinmisery/pseuds/gritsinmisery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Murder of Shakespeare's Sonnet 18</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shall I compare Ray to a summer's day? (Sonnet 18, revised)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sonnet 18](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/687) by William Shakespeare. 



> A discussion of sex complete with a couple of naughty words, and oh yeah, we ruined a(nother) perfectly good love poem.For the "Lyrical Lads" challenge at the LJ comm "teaandswissroll". All things _Professionals_ belong to Brian Clemens _et. al._ We're just playing with them.

Shall I compare Ray to a summer's day?  
He is more lovely yet less temperate  
Rough wind do shake the auburn curls of Ray,  
And anger doth descend upon my mate.  
Sometime too hot the eye of Raymond shines,  
And oft' is his gold complexion dimm'd;  
But oh, when he his body fair reclines,  
I chance my hand on his bright curls untrimm'd:  
My long held passion for him shall not fade  
Nor will possession seeds of boredom sowest.  
My heart now fixed on him cannot be swayed  
Delight is mine when'er his cock doth growest.  
So long as Ray can breathe, lie down with me,  
So let him rage; he loves where none may see.


End file.
